


Heylin Warriors Make Terrible Babysitters

by NachoSammich



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoSammich/pseuds/NachoSammich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase Young finds himself stuck in a jungle with some most unwelcome company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heylin Warriors Make Terrible Babysitters

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny ficlet written for a randomly generated prompt. This isn't going into the Vault because I like it so much that I think it deserves its own post.
> 
> Prompt was "A major villain gets lost with a minor antagonist."

“Mr.  _Chaaaaase,”_  the pestilent brat whined with the sort of shrillness that could only be mustered by the very young or the very obnoxious, “I’m  _tired._ I don’t wanna  _walk_  anymore.”

“How unpleasant for you,” he droned, tearing a branch from the thick undergrowth before them. The path he was clearing was not the most elegant or the most convenient, but this jungle was so dense that  _any_  path was better than none. To his displeasure, however, it had done nothing to lessen the amount of sticks and leaves that  insisted on snarling themselves into his hair, and it had done even  _less_  to stem the flood of complaints from his young companion.

The blasted whelp.  _Why_  had Spicer decided to bring his young cousin along to a Showdown in the  _first_  place? A Showdown was no place for a child, much less an untrained, spoiled little snotrag.

“Carry me!”

A sudden weight on his back threw Chase off-balance as he reached for another branch, and he very nearly fell over into a particularly prickly thornbush. Two small, Mary-Jane-clad feet dug sharply into his sides, and two grimy hands grabbed hold of his tangled mass of hair.

_“No,”_  he snarled, and went to snatch the child from his back...but to his shock he found that he could not budge her. The brat seemed to be blessed with preternatural strength - that, or she was just very, very stubborn.

Considering that she was of Spicer’s blood, the latter seemed far more likely.

“Giddy-up!” the little monster shrilled, and kicked her heels into his sides.

With a resigned sigh - he couldn’t very well remove her from his person without injury, and harming such a young child was a bit too low, even for  _him -_ Chase ripped another branch from the path and continued his slow, torturous journey on.

It was going to be a  _very_  long walk.


End file.
